Contigo a mi lado por siempre
by Zaky-chan
Summary: despues de mucho esperar, Sakura y Shaoran pueden ser felices, aun cuando esto les pueda costar mas de lo que creen...


Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a su real creador, pero la  
  
historia de este fanfic la hice yo  
  
Nota Principal: Bueno , para que entiendan algo de esta historia les voy a  
  
dar este glosario , jejeje, aquí va:  
  
-Lo que dicen los personajes-  
  
lo que piensan los personajes  
  
(mis palabras)  
  
[los actos de los personajes, ejemplo: se movió, lo abrazó...]  
  
  
  
Despues de haberse ido, Shaoran regresó junto a Sakura, junto a ella  
  
derrotaron a la carta del vacío y Sakura pudo al fin confesarle sus  
  
sentimientos, después de haberse confesado, Shaoran le pidio a Sakura si  
  
ella querría ser su novia, ella aceptó feliz, el tiempo pasó, ya iban a la  
  
universidad, Sakura estudiaba Teatro (después de ser grabada con tanta  
  
persistencia por su amiga , o camarógrafa, Tomoyo es algo obvio que se  
  
acostumbrara ¿no? ), Shaoran por su parte estudiaba su mayor pasión, la  
  
arqueología. El amor de ellos creció de tal manera que Shaoran quiso unir  
  
más aquel lazo.  
  
El guapo chico llevó a su novia a un bello y atractivo restaurante a las  
  
orillas del mar, se sentaron en una mesa con vista al mar, los minutos de  
  
gozo compartido pasaron, Shaoran reflejó una expresión de seriedad y paz  
  
en su rostro sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió, su  
  
contenido era un bello anillo con una pequeña piedra preciosa y decidió  
  
hablar  
  
-Sakura, el amor que siento por ti es tan fuerte que mi corazón me guió a  
  
una hermosa tienda de diamantes y ..simplemente no pude resistir la  
  
tentación de que te convirtieras en mi esposa, ¿te casarías conmigo?  
  
-Shaoran-kun, te amo [lo abraza y lo besa], acepto...  
  
Después de aquel sincero ¨acepto¨ Shaoran llevó a su prometida a su  
  
departamento y allí demostraron sus sentimientos con la piel.  
  
---------------------Al otro día-----------------  
  
Sakura estaba semidormida en una cama ajena, miró a su alrededor y se halló  
  
sola en aquella desordenada habitación, agachó la cabeza y sonrió llena de  
  
paz y satisfacción  
  
-Vaya...acabo de despertar del sueño más hermoso del mundo.....  
  
-No fue un sueño Sakura-san......  
  
La chica levantó la vista y vio a su amor apoyado en la puerta de la  
  
habitación  
  
-[Sonrojada] Lo sé, eres fantástico Shaoran-kun  
  
-[Acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla] Tu también  
  
amor.............  
  
Ella levantó su desnudo cuerpo de la cama y se colocó un vestido azul ,  
  
Shaoran le entregó la prenda y ella se lo puso con lentitud y delicadez,  
  
abotonó la prenda y Shaoran la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura, ella  
  
volteó su cabeza y extendió su brazo al cuello del chico mientras él le  
  
besaba el cuello a ella.  
  
-Te amo Shaoran-kun  
  
-Yo también te amo  
  
  
  
Ella su perfecto hacia el chico y le dio un lento beso, luego lo abrazó y  
  
le susurró al oído:  
  
-Gracias Shaoran-kun  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Gracias por darme una noche tan maravillosa  
  
Él sonrió pacíficamente  
  
-Al contrario, yo te lo agradezco (jeje, se supone que lo ocurrido esa  
  
noche fue hecho con cariño y delicadeza , no por placer)  
  
  
  
El chico soltó a su amada y ella fue a la cocina, Shaoran miraba con  
  
dulzura a su amada quien salía de la habitación , ella llegó a la cocina y  
  
sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja, bebió el líquido y miró por la  
  
ventana, sintió que unas manos se posaban en su cintura, ella cerró los  
  
ojos y bajó su cabeza  
  
-Shaoran......  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-¿te iras de mi lado algún día?  
  
-Claro que no, lo prometo  
  
Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido  
  
  
  
---------------------------Minutos  
  
después-----------------------------------  
  
La inocente joven caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda con una expresión de  
  
alegría y paz, se dirigía a su hogar, después de todo era sábado y la  
  
universidad estaba cerrada los fines de semana. No dejaba de pensar en  
  
aquella noche, aquella noche en que revelaron todo su amor, sin darse cuenta  
  
chocó accidentalmente con un chico (muy apuesto por cierto JEJEJE) y cayeron  
  
(ellos por supuesto -_-U)  
  
-Lo siento mucho¡¡  
  
Sakura realmente estaba avergonzada y sorprendida por lo descuidada que fue  
  
ella, pero se sorprendió aún más  
  
-¿Eriol..?  
  
-Sakura...no has cambiado en lo más mínimo, sigues igual de hermosa  
  
-Gracias por el halago  
  
-¿Qué tal si te invito a salir hoy?, me gustaría hablar y estar contigo mas  
  
tarde, a solas  
  
-No lo sé......  
  
-Vamos, no te preocupes, igual que los viejos tiempos ¿bien?  
  
-Bien  
  
-Aun vives en aquella casa ¿no?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Qué tal si paso por ti a las 6:00?  
  
-Pero Eriol....son las 4:15  
  
-Lo sé, pero no quiero que Shaoran se preocupe por ti (para el que no  
  
entendió, Eriol propuso esa hora porque no quería salir tan tarde con ella  
  
porque parecería una cita ¿entienden?)  
  
-Espera...¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Eriol Sonrió y se fue del lugar  
  
-¿Cómo habrá sabido de soy novia de Shaoran?  
  
La chica siguió su camino y llegó a su hogar sin dejar de pensar en aquel  
  
encuentro que tuvo con su antiguo y misterio amigo  
  
-Papá, llegué¡¡¡  
  
-Bienvenida hija  
  
Ella sonrió  
  
-Vaya, te ves muy feliz Sakura  
  
-Bueno...es que.....  
  
-No te preocupes pequeña, supongo que pasaste la noche con mi yerno ¿no?  
  
-[Sonrojada] Si...  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.................RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
(se supone que es el teléfono)  
  
-¿Si ? habla Fujitaka..........si.......claro, estoy listo........bien, voy  
  
para allá....si .....adios  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Lo siento Sakura, se me olvidó decirte, me iré de viaje unos días, me  
  
necesitan en una excavación  
  
-No te preocupes papá, emmm...........papá.........  
  
-Dime hija  
  
-En unas horas más saldré con un viejo amigo.. ¿puedo?  
  
-Claro que si Sakura, bueno , es tarde, y debo irme, despídeme de kero por  
  
favor  
  
-Lo haré , y adiós papá  
  
(Se supone que su familia ya se habia enterado de su trabajo como card  
  
captor)  
  
Fujitaka abrazó a su hija y la besó en la mejilla, luego tomó sus maletas  
  
que se hallaban en la puerta y salió del acogedor hogar  
  
-Cielos¡¡, debo alistarme  
  
Sakura subió a su habitación, al abrir la puerta y recibió un grito de  
  
bienvenida  
  
-SAKURAAAAAA ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, HOLAAAAA n__n  
  
-Hola Kero  
  
-Sakura..¿Por qué estas tan apurada?  
  
-Voy a salir  
  
-¿Con el mocoso?  
  
-Kero¡¡¡, ya basta con eso U , hemos hablado de eso varias veces y sabes  
  
que no me gusta que le sigas llamando así  
  
-Esta bien sakurita, lo siento, ¿pero con quien vas a salir?  
  
-Adivina  
  
-¿Mocoso?  
  
-u__ú* no¡¡  
  
-¿Yamazaki?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Tomoyo?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Rika?  
  
-No, no, no, no, no.......  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿CON QUIEEEEEEEEEN????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-AY KERO NO GRITEEEES ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
- ._._.U (se supone que es la cara de kero n_n)  
  
-n_u U  
  
-Vamos Sakurita, dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime  
  
dime  
  
- *  
  
-Dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime..  
  
-Ay esta bien...saldré con Eriol  
  
-¿Eriol?...., pero si él está......  
  
-No kero, ya no está en Inglaterra, esta aquí en Tomoeda, nos encontramos en  
  
la calle y me invitó a salir  
  
-Pero Sakura, tú eres novia del mo......  
  
- ************  
  
-MOO..shAoran¡¡¡¡ n_._n UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
-Lo sé, pero Eriol es sólo una amigo, además no veo a Eriol hace años, y no  
  
creo que Shaoran se ponga celoso por eso  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
-¿qué hora es?, [miró el reloj de gato que tenía en su habitación] vaya, son  
  
las 4:30, falta mucho T__T (se supone que esa cara que hice recién, T__T,  
  
se supone que es un llanto al estilo anime n_nU)  
  
-Juega conmigo¡¡¡  
  
-A qué? U  
  
A videojuegos¡¡¡ n__n  
  
-mmmm......está bien n_n  
  
-Uno de autos¡¡¡¡  
  
-Mejor uno de lucha¡¡¡¡  
  
-No!, uno de concursos¡¡  
  
-No!, de aventura ¬¬*  
  
-De misterio ¬¬*  
  
-Uno tierno ¬¬*  
  
-De claves ¬¬*  
  
-De olimpiadas ¬¬*  
  
-De moto ¬¬*  
  
-De destreza ¬¬*  
  
-Uno de azar ¬¬*  
  
-De construcción ¬¬*  
  
  
  
Asi estuvieron MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO  
  
RATO.........................  
  
-Sakura ¡¡¡¡¡¡, uno de football  
  
-Kero ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, uno de tennis  
  
DING DONG (el timbre -_-U)  
  
-Uno de....cielos¡¡¡, está aquí  
  
-T__T al final nunca jugamos  
  
Sakura bajó rapidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta  
  
-Hola Sakura  
  
-Eriol n__u U  
  
-Hora de irnos  
  
-Bien [gritando hacia adentro del hogar] , KERO¡¡¡¡, ME VOY ADIOS¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-[desde arriba] , BIEEEEEEEEN, PERO TRÁEME ALGO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-u_ú*  
  
Salieron del hogar y Sakura vió una moto grande y roja frente a su hogar  
  
-¿tienes una moto?  
  
-Si, creo que realmente necesitaba una, ademas, es más rápida que el auto  
  
-Cielos.....  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Nada  
  
Subieron a la moto, Eriol se subió por delante y le facilitó un casco a su  
  
pasajera, ella se lo colocó y subio detrás de Eriol, se sujetó de la cintura  
  
del guapo chico (la suerte de Sakura *****) y se dirigieron a un café que  
  
quedaba muy cerca (para las que no saben, un café es un lugar donde  
  
venden.....café u_ú**)  
  
Despues de unos minutos la moto llegó  
  
-¿Qué tal el viaje señorita?  
  
-No estuvo tan mal n_n  
  
-n_n, me alegro  
  
Entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana  
  
-Mesero, dos cafés por favor  
  
El mesero anotó la orden en su libreta y se fue de aquella mesa donde Sakura  
  
y Eriol comenzaron a conversar  
  
-Bueno Sakura, ¿qué hay de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo sin vernos?  
  
-Creo que nada, bueno soy novia de Shaoran y.......Tomoyo es Directora de  
  
algunas Buenas películas, y.......Rika, tiene una tienda de Flores y  
  
Pasteles .......veamos.......estoy estudiando teatro...  
  
-Lo sé , te he visto en algunas películas, eres muy popular Sakura, porque  
  
a pesar de estar estudiando aún esa carrera, ya trabajas como actriz, te  
  
felicito  
  
-gracias n_n, bueno..........Shaoran está estudiando arqueología, y....  
  
ah¡¡, adivina.....fuí campeona nacional en las olimpiadas del año pasado  
  
-Lo sé, realmente eres muy popular, en Inglaterra tienes muchos admiradores,  
  
pero casi nadie sabe sobre tu relación con li  
  
-bueno..y........  
  
-Sakura.....  
  
-¿eh?, dime....  
  
-Bien...creo que estas un poco apenada  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-Creo que te sientes mal al salir conmigo, no te preocupes, te comprendo,  
  
despue de haber pasado la noche juntos es normal que te sienta así (eriol  
  
quiere decir que Sakura al haberse acostado con su prometido , la hacia  
  
sentirse un poco apenada al estar con otra persona al día siguiente n_n  
  
UUUUU)  
  
-Pero Eriol...........¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Él sólo sonrió pacíficamente  
  
-[Sonrojada] bueno Eriol...y...¿cuál es la razón de tu regreso a Tomoeda?  
  
-Bien....es algo dificil de explicar...[Bajó su cabeza]  
  
-¿Qué sucede, estás bien?  
  
-¿Eh?[levantó la cabeza -_-U] si si , claro es que....Sakura....  
  
-Vamos, puedes decírmelo  
  
-Bueno yo, la amo  
  
-¿eh, de quien hablas?  
  
-De..Rika  
  
-Entonces ....tú  
  
-Si Sakura....realmente me di cuenta que la amo  
  
-¿Volviste a Tomoeda por ella ?  
  
-Asi es  
  
-Vaya , que lindo eres, ya sé, ven conmigo, te tengo una sorpresa  
  
-bien  
  
-Sii¡¡, vámonos  
  
Ella se paró rápidamente y tomó a Eriol de la mano para llevarlo a la moto,  
  
lo sentó atrás y ella se subió por delante y con picardía y alegría encendió  
  
la moto , eriol quedó asi--- .__.U  
  
La moto se detuvo luego de unos minutos (muy pocos por cierto jeje) en una  
  
Tienda, en la vitrina tenia flores y pasteles  
  
-Llegamos Eriol-san  
  
Cruzaron la puerta  
  
-Bienvenidos......¿Sakura?...hola que tal  
  
-Hola Rika, mira te traje a alguien  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Hola Rika .....  
  
-Eriol......  
  
Rika corrió a los brazos de APUESTO chico y lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño,  
  
el chico respondió a su abrazo, despues de todo, Rika se habia olvidado de  
  
aquel profesor que ella creía amar pero en realidad amaba a Eriol, el chico  
  
tomó la barbilla de la chica y la besó con ternura  
  
-vaya que lindos se ven, mejor me voy n_n, necesitan un rato a solas  
  
Sakura se encaminó a la puerta  
  
-Sakura, ¿no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?  
  
-No te preocupes, queda muy cerca de aquí, ademas ustedes dos necesitan  
  
estar un rato a solar n_n  
  
-Pero Sakura...está lloviendo, deja que Eriol te lleve a casa  
  
Sakura miró por la ventana, ya era de noche y la lluvia caía con rapidez  
  
-Lo se, no se preocupen  
  
Salió de la tienda y se fue entre la lluvia, ya habia caminado unas cuantas  
  
calles y sin darse cuenta llegó a un callejón oscuro, unas voces frías  
  
salieron de allí junto con sus dueños (se supone que tres hombres salieron  
  
de ahí -_-U)  
  
-Hola preciosa, ven aquí, no te haremos daño  
  
-NO¡, claro que no, sólo quitate ese vestidito tan bonito y nos acompañas un  
  
ratito, lo pasaremos muy bien los cuatro (tres hombres y ella , suman 4  
  
-____-U)  
  
-Hazlo¡¡¡  
  
Ella comenzó a correr de vuelta pero la alcanzaron en unos pocos segundos,  
  
la acorralaron en la pared, uno de ellos se colocó frente a ella y colocó su  
  
brazo en la pared dejándola más acorralada, se acercó para besarla, ella se  
  
resistió , aquel hombre desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarro, el  
  
hombre seguia en su intento de besarla, sus labios todavía no daban el  
  
primer contacto, pero Sakura siguió resistiendose.  
  
-SOCOROOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Al sentir el grito, el vago colocó sus dedos fríamente en el mentón de  
  
Sakura y la besó, ella respondió con una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla del  
  
ebrio (se supone que le pegó un palmetazo) , éste , furioso, alzó la mano  
  
para devolverle aquel golpe, ella se asusto y cerró los ojos con fuerza,  
  
sintió un fuerte ruido, similar al de un golpe, abrió los ojos, y vió un  
  
brazo extendido frente a sus ojos, aque brazo fue su salvación, el dueño de  
  
aquel brazo se colocó frente a ella y esperó a los vagos, los otros dos se  
  
acercaron a el y se batieron en una violenta pelea pero su salvador lastimó  
  
con furia a los ebrios, les dio un golpe tan fuerte que quedaron en el suelo  
  
(los vagos por supuesto ), pero el primero (el que le iba a pegar a Sakura)  
  
se levanto y con malicia sacó una navaja de su chaqueta y con ésta hirió al  
  
salvador en su abdomen, el salvador cayó al suelo, Sakura juntó fuerzas y  
  
derribó al vago con un puñetazo, luego se acercó al salvador y se impresionó  
  
al ver su rostro  
  
-Shaoran-kun¡¡¡¡¡....  
  
-¿estas bien amor?  
  
-pero Shaoran, mírate ¿por qué me preguntas algo asi? Estas mal herido  
  
¿puedes caminar?  
  
-eso creo......  
  
  
  
Sakura ayudó a su prometido a levantarse , no tuvieron , que esforzarse  
  
mucho pues la casa de Sakura quedaba muy cerca.  
  
Al llegar, ella llegó al herido sobre un sillón, mientras ella iba en busca  
  
de vendas, algodón y alcohol (el que sirve para las heridas no me refiero a  
  
la bebida alcohólica)  
  
Llegó junto con carga y la dejó en la mesita central, despojó al chico de  
  
sus ropas posteriores y comenzó a curarlo  
  
-¿duele?  
  
-Un poco  
  
-Lo siento mucho Shaoran-kun  
  
-No te preocupes, eres la enfermera mas hermosa que me ha atendido  
  
-Shaoran-kun........, ¿por qué arriesgaste tu vida por mi?  
  
-Porque te amo ...  
  
  
  
Colocó con cuidado y delicadeza las vendas para finalizar el ¨tratamiento¨ ,  
  
luego se incó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado,  
  
mientras él jugueteaba con los cabellos de ella , luego de un rato ella se  
  
quedó dormida, Shaoran deleitaba aquella hermosa imagen de Sakura, quien  
  
dormía plácidamente en su pecho, se quedó mirándola hasta que se quedó  
  
dormido tambien.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------AL OTRO DÍA---------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Unos ojos verdes volvían a florecer con el sol matutino  
  
-Vaya, que sueño...  
  
-Buenos días preciosa  
  
-Shaoran¡¡, ¿estas bien, cómo dormiste?  
  
Ella aún estaba en el pecho de su amado en aquel sillón  
  
-Muy bien, pues me quedé mirando a un ángel que dormía en mi pecho  
  
-Shaoran-kun. gracias por lo de ayer.....pero....  
  
-¿qué sucede?  
  
-Bueno........yo....¿cómo supiste que estaba ahí?  
  
-Iba con dirección a tu casa y oí unos gritos muy familiares , corrí al  
  
lugar para ver lo que allí ocurria  
  
-Eres espléndido  
  
-Por ti daria mi vida Sakura-san  
  
-No digas eso Shaoran-kun¡¡  
  
-Amor, lo siento, pero es cierto, sin ti no sabría que hacer, te amo  
  
tanto....  
  
-Por favor Shaoran, no hables así, como si este fuera nuestro último momento  
  
juntos, aún nos queda mucho por vivir, aún debemos casarnos, formar  
  
nuestra familia y ser unos grandes profecionales.  
  
-Lo sé  
  
-Iré a preparar el desayuno, descansa Shaoran-kun  
  
Ella besó la frente del chico y se dirigió a la cocina  
  
-Veamos...prepararé jugo, salchicas, pan y huevo.....  
  
y así comenzó a preparar el desayuno  
  
-Listo Shaoran, aquí está tu desayuno  
  
El guapo hombre se enderezó en el sillón y recibió la bandeja con cuidado,  
  
ella se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a degustar la comida  
  
-¿No está desabrido?  
  
-No, está delicioso, gracias amor  
  
-Por nada  
  
Comieron su desayuno y Sakura llevó las bandejas a la cocina y volvió donde  
  
su prometido  
  
-Amor, iré a darme una ducha, si quieres puedes ver televisión  
  
-Gracias, aunque te esperaré con ansias  
  
Ella sonrió tiernamente a su hombre, luego subió las escaleras y se dirigió  
  
al baño.  
  
Shaoran oyó el ruido de el agua que caía en la bañera, prendió el televisor  
  
y se quedó viendo un programa de arqueología  
  
  
  
------------UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE--------------  
  
  
  
Unos delicados pies se posaban en los escalones, el chico los sintió de  
  
inmediato, volteó su cabeza hacia la escalera y vio a una mujer vestida con  
  
un suave y delicado vestido color rosa (no describiré la prenda a si que la  
  
forma del vestido queda a su imaginación n__n) llegó al piso y se dirigió  
  
donde Shaoran  
  
-Te amo Sakura-san, y te ves hermosa  
  
-Gracias, ah por cierto, yo tambien te amo  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------UN MES DESPUÉS------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La iglecia ya estaba adornada, los invitados esperaban con ansias a los  
  
prometidos, cada uno de ellos se encontraba en casas distintas preparándose  
  
para la boda.  
  
Sakura estaba acompañada por Tomoyo  
  
-Tomoyo....estoy tan nerviosa  
  
-No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien, ademas, traje a mis camarógrafos  
  
para este día tan es epecial ¨¨o¨¨  
  
- n_n U  
  
++++++++ En otra casa +++++++  
  
Shaoran estaba acompañado de Yamazaki  
  
-Oye li, no estes tan nervioso  
  
-Es que.....no lo sé...  
  
-¿qué, acaso no quieres casarte con ella?  
  
-No, no ¡¡, claro que si quiero, la amo mucho y realmente quiero casarme  
  
con ella  
  
-¿y cual es el problema entonces?  
  
-No lo se, creo que estoy nervioso  
  
-No te preocupes, la boda saldrá perfecta  
  
-Gracias Yamazaki  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++ En la otra casa +++++++++++++  
  
-Sakura, ¿lista para irnos?  
  
-Si  
  
La novia subió al auto con su blanco vestido, junto con la madrina (Tomoyo)  
  
+++++++++++ En la otra casa +++++++++++++  
  
-Muy bien, vamos¡¡  
  
El novio subió al auto junto con el padrino (Yamazaki) y se encaminó al  
  
lugar de su boda  
  
  
  
++++++++++++ En la iglesia ++++++++++++++  
  
En aquel lugar se encontraban unos cuantos invitados en la puerta esperando  
  
a los novios, su espera dio fin al ver el auto del novio, del auto bajo el  
  
padrino y el novio (-__-U , eso sonó patético)  
  
-Bienvenidos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se supone que los que estaban en la puerta los  
  
saludaron ^^UU )  
  
-Que bien Yamazaki, vino mucha gente  
  
-Claro que si, ustedes son una linda pareja  
  
-Gracias amigo  
  
Shaoran entró al altar junto con el padrino, llegó donde el sacerdote y  
  
quedó de pie en espera de la novia  
  
-Cielos, realmente estoy muy nervioso  
  
De pronto la música comenzó y la novia apareció en la puerta junto con su  
  
madrina quien le sujetaba el velo, el padre de Sakura la llevaba del brazo  
  
hacia el prometido que esperaba al final del altar  
  
-Al fin llegaste mi preciosa Sakura  
  
La chica caminó con lentitud al altar, Shaoran miró con maravilla a aquel  
  
ángel que se acercaba a el con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Hola querido  
  
-Bienvenida amor  
  
El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia  
  
-------------------------------DOS HORAS DESPUÉS---------------------  
  
-Acepta a Sakura Kinomoto como su legítima esposa, para amarla, respetarla y  
  
honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-Acepto  
  
- Acepta a Shaoran Li como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y  
  
honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?  
  
-Acepto  
  
-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia  
  
Shaoran levanto el velo de su mujer y la besó con ternura y alegría, luego  
  
se abrazaron, él tomó en brazos a la novia y salieron del lugar hacia el  
  
auto que los esperaba.  
  
La fiesta fue disfrutada por todos los presentes, Sakura y Shaoran tambien  
  
disfrutaron aquella celebración, al momento de lanzar el ramo de flores  
  
todas las mujeres estaban listas para atacar , pero lo agarró Rika, al  
  
hacerlo miró a Eriol y los dos sonrieron.  
  
Luego de la fiesta, Shaoran llevó a su esposa a una casa que él compró  
  
-Es....hermosa cariño  
  
-Cuando buscaba una casa para nosotros hallé esta y pensé si sería de tu  
  
agrado  
  
-Pues me encanta  
  
Los dos MUY cansados se fueron a la cama (a dormir -_-U)  
  
--------------------------------------------Al otro  
  
dia------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
-Cariño...¿donde estás?  
  
La mujer buscaba a su esposo quien no se hallaba en la cama  
  
-Aquí estoy  
  
El chico le respondió desde la puerta de la habitación  
  
-Pensé....que te habias ido...  
  
-Amor....  
  
El hombre fue donde ella y la abrazó con ternura y compasión  
  
-No pienses eso por favor......  
  
-Lo siento mucho Shaoran-kun....  
  
Él le sonrió tiernamente  
  
-Te tengo una sorpresa  
  
-¿de verdad?  
  
-Si, hoy me titulo de la Universidad  
  
-Shaoran-kun, eso es fantástico¡¡¡  
  
Ella abrazó a su marido  
  
-Eso significa que me invitarás ¿no?  
  
-Por supuesto cariño  
  
-Estoy tan feliz por ti  
  
-Así podré tener mi profesión, y podré mantener esta casa  
  
-Cuando yo me titule tambien te ayudaré  
  
-Que linda te ves cuando dices eso  
  
Ella se sonrojó  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------UNA SEMANA  
  
DESPUÉS--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
-Amor, llegué ¡¡¡  
  
-Bienvenida Sakura-san  
  
-Te tengo una sorpresa ¡¡  
  
-Te escucho......  
  
-Amor...estoy embarazada..  
  
-Sakura......  
  
-Asi es, hace un mes comenzé con los síntomas, pero soy tan distraída que  
  
no me di cuenta, y fui al doctor para ver que me ocurría y lo confirmé,  
  
realmente seremos padres Shaoran-kun  
  
El hombre abrazó a su esposa y le susurró tiernamente  
  
-Ya me extrañaba que te estuvieras poniendo gordita  
  
-Amor.....[ella rió suavemente]  
  
-Esto es maravilloso...  
  
-Lo sé......  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------O--------------------  
  
Los meses pasaron, el bulto de Sakura crecía con el tiempo, a pesar de eso  
  
los padres estaban felices, esperaban con impaciencia al bebé, a algunos  
  
meses de la noticia descubrieron que sería mujercita (Así se los confirmó el  
  
doctor)  
  
Y así el tiempo siguió pasando hasta que llegó el día del parto, todos  
  
estaban presentes (al menos las personas mas conocidas, los padres y unos 4  
  
amigos n_n U) a excepción de Shaoran que estaba junto a su hermosa esposa en  
  
la sala de parto, las contracciones comenzaron y Sakura sujetaba con fuerza  
  
la mano de su esposo, ella estaba agotada y se detuvo para tomar aire  
  
-Tengo miedo Shaoran-kun  
  
-No te preocupes amor, todo saldrá bien  
  
Sakura respiró y juntó fuerzas, la bebé salió del vientre de su madre, la  
  
multitud que allí se encontraba saltó de alegría  
  
-Es niña ¡¡¡¡ [gritaron los doctores]  
  
Sakura sonrió agotada, Shaoran miraba a su preciosa hija que parecía un  
  
hermoso paquetito rodeada de sabanas rosadas, de pronto sintió que la mano  
  
de su amada perdía fuerzas, unos segundos después se oyó un sonido agudo que  
  
silenció a la alegre multitud.  
  
  
  
++++++++++ En la sala de espera +++++++++++  
  
  
  
En la sala de espere yacía una pequeña criatura llamada Kero, desmayado e  
  
inconciente en el piso de la sala, junto él estaba una figura humana llamada  
  
Yukito, él se encontraba de la misma forma, los presentes estaban  
  
confundidos, nadie sabia la razón de su desmayo  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++ En la sala de parto +++++++++++++++  
  
Los médicos estaban en la desesperación mientras que Shaoran observaba  
  
atónito la escena, luego se oyó un grito:  
  
-La pequeña no reacciona ¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Shaoran quedó paralizado por aquellas palabras que llegaron hasta su  
  
corazón, los doctores comenzaron a intentar revivir a las mujeres, mientras  
  
ellos hacían eso, miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Shaoran,  
  
miró al cuerpo sin vida de su esposa y al de su hija, la angustia y el dolor  
  
invadieron su corazón, al igual que la soledad, que obscureció su mente, con  
  
aquellos sentimientos tomó un bisturí de la mesa médica y con él se quitó la  
  
vida de un solo corte  
  
  
  
+++++++ En la sala de espera +++++  
  
Los cuerpos inconscientes comenzaron a tener un aura a su alrededor, la  
  
pequeña criatura volvió a su forma original, manteniendo el dorado brillo a  
  
su alrededor, del cuerpo del joven Yukito se suspendió una segunda forma  
  
humana, ésta tenía el cabello plateado y largo, y unas alas de ángel le  
  
hacían juego a su alargado y majestuoso cuerpo, al salir del cuerpo del  
  
joven Yukito se llevó el aura plateada con él (tambien estaba inconsciente),  
  
del bolso de Sakura (Lo tenia Tomoyo en sus manos) salió un libro, de él  
  
salieron 53 cartas (las 52 normales más la de la esperanza que fue la última  
  
en aparecer porque la carta del vacio se unió a la del amor formando la  
  
carta de la esperanza), todas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza y en unos  
  
cortosa segundos sólo se volvieron destellos de color rosa, a los guardianes  
  
les ocurrió lo mismo, cada uno con su respectivo y delicado color, los tres  
  
destellos flotaron en busca de su dueña, dejando atrás a los sorprendidos  
  
presentes y el cuerpo del joven Yukito (¿se supone que todavia es joven?),  
  
al entrar en la sala de parto se suspendieron sobre el cuerpo de ella, los  
  
médicos quedaron paralizador al ver aquella escena y luego, en un abrir y  
  
cerrar de ojos los destellos entraron al cuerpo de su dueña.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------Días más  
  
tarde------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ropajes negros junto con cristalinas y tristes lágrimas que humedecían los  
  
pálidos e inexpresivos rostros que rodeaban tres ataúdes, ninguna palabra  
  
silbaba en el silencio, ni el más mínimo ruido podría hacer reaccionar a los  
  
presentes, en el momento del entierro nadie se sorprendió al ver sólo un  
  
agujero para los tres ataúdes, todos querían que aquella familia  
  
permaneciera junta, a pesar de estar sin vida, cuando todo acabó no hicieron  
  
más que aumentar el dolor que habitaba en sus tristes corazones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------O----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un prado verde, lleno de vida y rodeado por hermosos colores, en aquél lugar  
  
cayó una suave pisada, una hermosa mujer de verdes ojos y castaños cabellos  
  
jugueteaba con una pequeña de 6 años, el rostro de aquella pequeña captaba  
  
el más grande reflejo de su madre, pero sus ojos eran castaños, idénticos a  
  
los de su padre, quien se acercaba a ellas, él les sonreía plácidamente, las  
  
mujeres contestaron a su sonrisa, en ese instante unas sombras se posaron  
  
sobre ellos, una de ellas bajó con rapidez y elegancia, trayendo consigo a  
  
una criatura de dorados ojos y alas de ángel, su cuerpo era similar al de un  
  
león sin melena, la segunda sombra bajó con majestuosidad, sus plateados y  
  
largos cabellos se mecían y sus ojos de similar color les reflejaba paz a  
  
las personas que allí se encontraban. Pasaron unos segundos y de la nada  
  
apareció una figura alta y majestuosa, los rayos del sol ocultaban su rostro  
  
hasta que se acercó lo suficiente  
  
-¿Mago Clow?.....-Susurró la mujer  
  
-Asi es, tanto tiempo ¿no?- afirmó él  
  
-Mago Clow...........pero........¿qué le ocurrió a los guardianes..........y  
  
a las cartas....qué sucedió?  
  
-Sakura-san ......Creo que estamos.....-Dijo su esposo  
  
-[Interrumpido por Clow] Su cuerpo se ha quedado en el fondo pero su alma  
  
ascendió al paraíso, las criaturas que creé con mi magia te acompañaron en  
  
aquel trayecto, su cariño por ti es tan grande que su corazón está unido al  
  
tuyo  
  
-Kero...Yue....y las cartas.....-Susurró ella  
  
Las cartas aparecieron de la nada y rodearon a la señora de las carta,  
  
Kerberos y Yue hicieron lo mismo.  
  
-No te preocupes estamos bien, si te hubieras ido sin nosotros nuestro  
  
corazón se hubiera destrozado pero ahora estamos contigo y asi nos gusta-  
  
Señaló el dorado león  
  
-Los quiero......realmente los aprecio mucho -Dijo ella  
  
De improviso, una voz femenina se oyó desde el camino de luz que se hallaba  
  
cerca de ahí  
  
-Sakura.........- dijo aquella voz  
  
-¿Quién es?...- preguntó ella  
  
Una sombra apareció de aquella luz, su contextura afirmaba su sexo (de mujer  
  
-_-U), unos largos cabellos revoloteaban de su cabeza, y se fue acercando  
  
lentamente hasta que pudo verse su identidad, Sakura sólo logró decir:  
  
-Mamá.......  
  
Luego desaparecieron junto con Nadeishko (Sakura, Nadeishko hija, Nadeishko  
  
madre, Shaoran, Kero, Yue, las cartas y Clow)  
  
Todos los que amaban a estas personas soñaron con aquel encuentro que fue  
  
real, permitiendo que la paz se apoderara de sus corazones.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Jejejejeeje, al fin lo terminé, después de mucho tiempo sin noticias de mi  
  
pero al menos valió la pena esperar ¿no?, creo que estos dias (o meses  
  
-_-U) no me ha llegado tanta inspiración, pero he hecho lo posible pasa que  
  
me llegue XD , jejeje, bueno, quiero dedicar este hermoso pero triste fanfic  
  
a mi amiga Akizuky-San, a mi amiga Priss, a mi amiga kenssy, a mi amiga  
  
Rikku, a mi amiga Aeonfluxy, a mi amiga Arisu y a Sora kinomoto que escribe  
  
muy bien XD, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado, me costó mucho trabajo  
  
terminarlo por que es muy trájico, pero ahora me vino la cosa de escribir  
  
tragedias , algo loco ¿no? , quejas, dudas, comentarios, aportes, críticas,  
  
tortazos, tomatazos, flores, regalos, plata, comida, cualquier cosa menos  
  
virus a mi email pricala@hotmail.com  
  
me inspire en la cancion "Angel" de Sarah McLachlan para escribir este fic. 


End file.
